Gunpowder
by The Lionhearted Phoenix
Summary: Moments before they enter the Battle of Hogwarts, Molly and Arthur share a quiet moment.


**A/N: Written for the Hogwarts Life Challenge, Stage Three. Prompt:** ** _Gryffindor — The House of the brave, daring, and chivalrous. Famous Gryffindors include your Headmaster and Chosen One, among a few others. Write about any Gryffindor you want._**

 **Gunpowder**

It was like standing in the center of a hurricane. People swirled around her, trying to catch bits of news, organizing groups of fighters, forming escape plans and attack plans and rendezvous plans. She felt frozen to the spot, as if standing there would stop time, suspending them in this moment when faces still had rosy color, eyes were still bright with life, hearts still pounded in chests with the easy rhythm of those that had so many years left.

"Mol?"

A light hand settled on her shoulder, and she turned. Warm blue eyes gazed down at her through spectacles already coated in a thin layer of dust. Automatically, Molly lifted them off her husband's face and wiped them on the hem of her jumper, settling them back on his nose a moment later.

"Thanks," he said, pushing them up. She gave a small smile and turned back, watching the chaos whirl around her. She caught sight of a few familiar faces; there was Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking as calm and composed as ever; further down was Augusta Longbottom, her face quite stern as if she could somehow scold Voldemort into surrendering; and there, in a corner, was Remus, in a heated discussion with —

"Is that _Tonks_?" said Molly, aghast.

Arthur followed her gaze. "I believe it is," he said, his eyebrows lifting slightly.

"But — but she just had a baby!" Molly spluttered. "She's not just going to leave poor Teddy, is she?"

"I'm sure he's in fine hands," said Arthur, patting Molly's shoulder slightly.

"But what if she —" Molly clapped a hand over her mouth and swallowed the end of her sentence.

There was a pause. Finally, Arthur said softly, "Molly." She looked at him, and his eyes reflected her own thoughts. "You can say it. This is a war. People —"

" _No_ ," said Molly vehemently. "No one is going to die tonight. Not on my watch." Flames burned in her veins. _Not on my watch_ , she thought again, determinedly.

Across the room, she could see a small cluster of people, all with blazing red hair. She caught a snatch of their conversation —

"I'm just _saying_ , if it comes down to it, I want to be the one to blow up the East Wing," said Fred in a logical tone.

"Why the East Wing?" said Ginny, arms folded over her chest.

"Because," said Fred, grinning mischievously, "the East Wing's where I had History of Magic." He gave an overly exaggerated shudder. "I _hated_ that class."

"Didn't we all," said Charlie, nodding solemnly.

"No one's blowing up anything," said Bill patiently.

"Yeah, Bill's right," George said. "Cause if we were, _I'd_ be the one to do it!"

" _What_? How could you _betray_ me like this?" Fred clutched his chest, staggering away from his twin. The group went up in laughter. Molly let a small smile soften her lips.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" she said, still watching her children.

Arthur slid an arm across her shoulders and pulled her in against his side. "I think so. I hope so."

She turned to look at him. "Promise?" she whispered.

His expression softened. "I can't promise anything, you know that, Mol," he said gently. "But I know this," he added, turning her chin up to his face. "You have raised those children to be the strongest, bravest people I know. They'll make it through because you taught them how to stand on their own feet and fight for what they believe in with all their hearts."

He pulled her into a hug, and she let her eyes close, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. "There's a reason all the Weasleys are in Gryffindor, you know," Arthur went on quietly. "Bravery is in our blood, yes. But it's like — like Muggle gunpowder. And don't roll your eyes, I can tell," he added sternly, and Molly gave a watery chuckle. "Anyway — see, the powder doesn't work unless it's ignited. It could sit there for years and years, indistinguishable from ash — until one day, someone comes along and lights it. And then —"

Arthur made an exploding noise, gesturing with his hands. Molly chuckled again, shaking her head in disbelief. Arthur grinned, despite himself. "Yes, all right, you can tease me later," he said. "But my point is…" He rested a hand on her cheek. " _You_ are the person who has the power to ignite the gunpowder. You are the reason those kids are so incredibly brave. And you're the reason they'll come back to us, safe and sound."

Molly shook her head. "Percy —"

"Percy will come back, too," said Arthur gently. "I don't know when, but I know he will. He still loves you." He bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "And so do I."

"Arthur…" She brought her eyes to his. "I love you so much. I just want to tell you, in case…"

"I know," said Arthur, his voice tight. He pulled her in again, and she buried her face in his shoulder, clinging to him as if he were a rope keeping her from falling endlessly into a chasm.

"I love you, Molly," he said, and that was all there was left to say. They pulled away from each other, drying their eyes; in a few moments they would enter the battle, free-falling, uncertain of anything.

But for now, at least, they were certain of this: that they loved each other, that they loved their children, and that that was all there was left to say.


End file.
